


The Strategist

by TSerpillum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betrayal, Comrades, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSerpillum/pseuds/TSerpillum
Summary: “When we get this here done, I’ll switch over to the Scouting Legion.”, Mitabi blurted out during one of the rare breaks they had. Ian frowned at him, reminding him that their training was different from the one the Scouting Legion soldiers have. It would take him too long to reach their level, and in such an organization there is no time.“That says the guy who told little Rico that hard work makes everyone an expert.” a wistful smile tugged at Mitabis lips. “Back in our training days. Remember?”





	The Strategist

Wherever there are humans, prying will be a thing, Ian had to realize, disappointed that the Garrison is no different.

The rumors spread around fast; it was like a wildfire among the new recruits. Every one of them was discussing the marriage of Mitabis fiancée; everyone had a take on the events that lead to such a drastic measure from her side, adding disgusting details, which were nowhere near the truth. Perhaps that’s what boredom makes you do, mused Ian internally while watching the useless pack slacking off from work again.

“Get back to work!” he shouted in an authoritative voice, making the team of five people jump in surprise. “The work on these canons needs to be finished within an hour, so there’s no time to waste.”

They were on top of the wall to do the maintenance work, but responsibilities did not seem to bother them.

Annoyance was written all over their faces as they finally stood up. Recognizing him, the most talkative of the group cocked his blonde head to the side eyeing him in a spiteful manner.

“Now I get it.” he spoke, “You’re Ian Dietrich, from the same training corps as this Mitabi guy, so you defend your old friend, don’t ya?” He was obviously challenging him.

The rest of the group watched Ians reaction, hoping for a blunder or any mistake they could use against him. He was a great strategist and a very promising young soldier, whom their superiors acknowledged, so envy towards him wasn’t new. For better or worse, he got used to it, not really understanding what the fuss was all about. With some hard work everyone can become good, but it seems that the laziest guys are capable of the biggest envy.

“We are no friends. We are comrades.” he paused and gave them a sharp look, “We all are. Now let’s finish this.”

 

He didn’t lie. Though he knew Mitabi less than three years already, they didn’t become close friends. Unlike Ian and the majority of the new recruits, the shy guy who excelled at combat has settled down, found a girl he wanted to start a family with and did not participate in the stupidities young men do. Whenever he got the time, he went to see Eliana, doing his best to make her happy.

Ian was one of the first to hear the news, but he did not ask Mitabi about it or comment on the matter with others. If he feels the need to, he can come and talk to him whenever he wanted, Ian will hear him out and offer advice if he can, but he won’t pry. Sticking his nose in the personal things of his comrades is inexcusable, he reminded himself during lunch time while sitting beside Mitabi. Without exchanging any words, they finished their meals and kept on with their daily schedules.

It was inevitable to hear the chatter, so from all the versions that went around, Ian chose the most reasonable one. Mitabis former fiancées parents forced her to marry a rich merchant and cut all ties to that drunkard soldier who could never be of any use for their family. It sounded like one of those songs that were sung in the cheapest taverns, but it was no rare occurrence. In a world as theirs, there was no room for love.

Unfortunately, it’s always the best guys that have to suffer.

Mitabi put on a brave face, tried to act unfazed although he knew that he was the target of pitiful looks and teasing from his comrades. His bulky exterior hid the desperation caused by this betrayal quite well, but not everyone bought into it.

The two of them had their differences. They were comrades, yes, but they were no friends. Not yet at least.

 

A few months later, Wall Maria fell.

 

Now Ian was the one to feel betrayed by the organization he was in. Their avoidance of responsibility and overall lack of practice cost them too much. As much as he hated to admit it, they failed completely and the losses they suffered were terrifying.

Though the Scouting Legion gave their all, shrinked to the number of five men, one third of the human territory was lost. In all the chaos of the following days, working until exhaustion to make the evacuation flow smoothly and lower the panic among the citizens, Mitabi and Ian worked together with three other comrades as a team. Mitabi took his duties seriously and working with him proved quite easy. The skills he showed could be developed even more, which will certainly be the case after the recent events. 

 

“When we get this here done, I’ll switch over to the Scouting Legion.”, Mitabi blurted out during one of the rare breaks they had.

Ian frowned at him, not failing to notice the underlying tone of his voice.  Yet he could not step this close to him, so he just went with reminding him that their training was different from the one the Scouting Legion soldiers have. It would take him too long to reach their level, and in such an organization there is no time. 

“That says the guy who told little Rico that hard work makes everyone an expert.” a wistful smile tugged at Mitabis lips. “Back in our training days. Remember?”

He did, but he couldn’t recall Mitabis presence there.

 

_The small girl with the ridiculously serious face approached him one afternoon. “Teach me.”, was all she said and Ian was taken aback._

_“Teach you what?” he asked confusedly._

_Her small hand touched the edge of her glasses, positioning them a bit better, surprising Ian with the gracefulness of this simple motion._

_“You are a good strategist. The best we have here. So teach me.”, she demanded._

 

“It didn’t work entirely out for her either.” Ian nodded thoughtfully. “She’s quite the perfectionist and the potential is clearly there, but she needs more time.” He concluded, giving Mitabi a look to state his point even further.

The topic was dropped when they resumed their work.

Mitabi wanted to get away, the wide crack in his life drove him to desperate measures. Ian understood, but the Garrison also needs capable soldiers. Especially after this devastating blow humanity received. Someone needs to protect the simple citizens. Caged up inside these walls, they were an easy and vulnerable target. Another attack will surely come, it was just a matter of time, so they need to be prepared and counter them properly. Mitabi was too valuable to be thrown away.

 

 

Walking down the street, he held his hand over the inner pocket of his uniform jacket. He might not have the right to do this, but the goal will justify the means. Trusting that Mitabi would understand, he sent the letter.

_Let’s hope it will get there in time._

 

 

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Rico approached Ian as he stood and watched the packed wagons leave. Not many men chose to switch over to the Scouting Legion, memories of the recent titan attack still fresh in their minds.

He looked down at the short ashen hair, for a brief moment remembering the low ponytail that reached the middle of her back.

“What do you mean?”

“Mitabi decided to stay”, Rico looked up into Ians eyes, demanding of him to confess. “You have something to do with it, right?”

Ians gaze softened and Rico struggled to keep her look stern. The corners of his thin lips went slightly upwards as he turned to walk away.

“Hey!” she raised her voice.

“Promise me not to tell him.” he almost whispered over his shoulder as he went.

After a moment, she muttered “Okay”, not moving from the spot. Upon realization that she stood and watched him leave until he was out of sight, her eyes widened. Angrily she turned on her heel, hoping that no one saw her like this.

 

The letter laid spread on Mitabis bed. He read it several times already in the little privacy a soldier could have. Letting his façade crumble, he shed some small tears over Elianas apologies. She was forced to do it and had no strength to face him or explain herself. Maybe this was the closure he needed.

_**“You are a good man, Mitabi, you always were. The Garrison should be proud to have such a brave man.** _

_**I certainly am proud and grateful to have received the love from such a pure heart.** _

_**The Garrison needs your skill, Mitabi, now more than ever. Don’t forget that.”** _

Reading those last words until they remained forever carved into his mind, he didn’t look off those who went to join the Scouting Legion. Running away into certain death would be such a cowardly act, shame of the late realization washing over him. Feelings of hurt and betrayal blurred his vision and he couldn’t think straight. Now it's over and he was just relieved. 

 

On top of the outer wall he shredded the letter to pieces, letting the wind scatter it over the territory humanity has lost.

"Polluting the environment from the early morning, Mitabi?" Rico looked at him unimpressed.

"Depends on how you see it." His gaze still lingered on the tiny pieces that were in sight. 

"Doubtful as always." Biting back her smile, she stepped away from him to continue with the usual tasks she had to do.

"Wait!" he stopped her "Where's Ian?"

"Why would I know where he's at?" she answered glaringly.

A light chuckle came from the young mans chest. Trying to hide her embarrassment,  Rico walked away quickly, leaving a widely grinning Mitabi behind.

Wondering if he'd try to put the seen through strategy on her and Ian, the spark of hope under the Garrison badge of her uniform lit up anew.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really struggled with this, for this is the first time I wrote the Garrison Elite trio. I hope that the proper characterization worked out somehow.  
> Let me know how you liked this if you take the time to read it through.


End file.
